A date
by TheFirefoxCz
Summary: /Hana is lonely so she visits a dating site, where you can make posts anonymously. And she does get a message. But the weird thing is, it's from Sombra. Crappy summary. Chapter 2 coming soon!


Okay, so, something weird happened. And now, something even weirder is going to happen.

I am going on a date with Sombra.

How? And why? Well, allow me to explain.

So I was kinda tired of being all alone (yes I have friends, but I mean alone in _that_ kind of way) so I was searching through a dating site on the internet, where anyone can anonymously write something about themselves and if someone is interested, they can write a comment and the creator of the post will message them.

I was browsing through the posts, not really interested in creating my own, and one particular post caught my eye. It said it was a girl, looking for a girl, interested in computers and other tech stuff.

I was like "Awesome! Maybe she's a gamer too?" so I wrote a comment and then awaited a reply.

Few days later, she responded.

And it was _Sombra._

 _Fucking Sombra_.

My eyes widened. WHAT? Did the infamous and very dangerous hacker, also one of my biggest enemies, just made a post on an anonymous dating site AND responded to my comment?

She typed "Hey"

"Don't "hey" me! What the hell are you doing? What is this? And why did you respond to ME?" I responded furiously.

"Calm down, Conejita, I'll explain"

And then she proceeded to explain everything. That she was lonely too and wanted to have some fun, and was very surprised to find me - The awesome and famous (by her words) – write a comment under a post like this. She said to herself "Well, this could be fun." And decided to text me.

I freaked out at first, but after I calmed down, I told myself "Screw it. I might give this a chance, we sort of know each other already, and if she wanted me hacked or even worse dead I'd already be by now."

So we kept on chatting. She clearly showed some interest in getting to know me better, which quite surprised me. But, to be honest, I was interested in her as well.

I learned a lot of things about her. Like that her favorite color is purple (not surprising) or that her real name is actually Olivia (very surprising) and many more. She learned a lot of things about me as well, but what shocked me the most was how much she trusted me. And even more, how much I trusted her! We're enemies after all, dammit!

But I couldn't help it. Any of it. Mainly, I started to think I might be falling in love with her. Yes, I know it sounds crazy, and it is, but I don't know, she just makes me feel this way. We unexpectedly got a lot in common, and I can't say I didn't enjoy our chats.

We talked through text for a few days, and then she said something that made me almost fall of my chair.

"I'd like to meet up with you"

What? She wants to meet me? In person? And does she mean it as a meeting or…..a date?!

"You mean just to hang out?"

"Yeah, just a normal rendezvous, what do you say conejita?"

Damn that nickname. It makes my heart jump. Stop it, dammit! I shouldn't feel this way! It's wrong!

"Or what did you think it'd be? A date? I'm pretty much sure she was smirking as she typed this.

"..No of course not! That be weird…"

"Hmm as you say then. Will you come?"

Anyway, she does really mean it. Should I say yes? I don't know, it could be good and I really like her. Plus she also shows interest. It could be a trap though, I will be literally risking my life. Well actually, when am I not risking it? And I could be dead by her hand already, yet I'm not.

Screw it.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Awesome! Meet me tomorrow at 6pm at the town square. I'll definitely be there, that's a promise."

"Kay, see you there!"

It's settled then. I'll be going out with Sombra. Or should I say, with Olivia? Anyway, I mean as to hang out of course! It's not a date, or anything like that, definitely not anything romantic related! Why won't my heart stop beating so fast?!

Alright, I need to calm down. Breath in, breath out. Phew, okay I'm fine, I'm fine. I need to get ready for tomorrow.

I'll need to wear something nice. And take a gun with me, just for safety. Or at least a knife. I don't completely trust her, not yet.


End file.
